1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hangers and more particularly pertains to a collapsible portable radial clothes hanger which may be utilized to suspend articles of clothing for drying, displaying, or storing purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hangers is known in the prior art. More specifically, hangers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of suspending articles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a multiple stackable swingable non-slip cantilever pants hanger system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,555 which includes a channel-shaped ledger beam wall support and a plurality of swingable pants hangers pivotally coupled to the wall support. The support may be secured to a vertical wall, whereby the hangers will extend orthogonally and pivotally therefrom to support pants or skirts or similar clothes which may be suspended thereover.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,909 which discloses a clothes hanger with multiple clothes supports. The hanger includes a pair of U-shaped members which are pivotally connected to the end of a support rod having a hook which allows the support rod to be suspended from a fixture. The U-shaped members can be pivoted relative to the support rod so as support articles of clothing in various positions.
Other known prior art hangers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,837, and U.S. Pat. No. 324,785.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a portable clothes hanger to suspend articles of clothing for drying, displaying, or storing purposes which includes a center support member, a base coupled to a lower end of the center support member, and a plurality of arms pivotally coupled around the base, whereby the arms may be pivoted into a nearly horizontal, radially extending position such that articles of clothing and the like may be draped thereover.
In this respect, the collapsible portable radial clothes hanger according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of suspending articles of clothing for drying, displaying, or storing purposes.